Angels in SpringTime MS
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Just a little something of what I thought may ahve happened after Kelly found Kris locked in the Sauna.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels that honour goes to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg. I just borrow them for yours and my enjoyment.

Oct 30. 2010

Missing Scene Angels in Springtime.

Kelly kept her arm around Kris as she looked around the gym once again. She thought how close they would have come to losing Kris had she not forgotten her watch.

Getting up she made her way to the sink and let the water run cold before she filled a glass of water bringing it back to Kris.

Putting her arm around her friend once again, "Here drink this. It'll help bring your temperature down."

Kris took the glass in her hand shakily as Kelly helped her drink the cool liquid.

"Thanx."

"Sure. How you feeling?"

"Bit better."

Kelly put the back of her hand on Kris' check still feeling the heat radiating off of her. "Can you get dressed?"

Kris closed her eyes and fought off a wave of dizziness. "I think so."

Kelly went to the locker Kris had used and grabbed her things then took them over to Kris on the small bench. "Here, let's get you out of here and somewhere else to get you a cold shower."

Kelly helped Kris get dressed and then the two Angels left the gym. Knowing her own room was bugged and more, they went to Kris' room.

Keeping her arm around Kris' waist as they made their way across the grounds of Springtime Kelly got them to Kris' room as fast as possible. Not that she wanted to hurry or was afraid of being seen with Kris, she wanted to get Kris a cold shower as quickly as possible.

Even now several minutes after finding Kris in the sauna Kelly could still feel the heat coming from her. She knew she had to get Kris' body temperature down before what was a case of heat exhaustion turned into heat stroke.

Getting to the room Kelly guided Kris to the bathroom and sat her down on the lid of the toilet seat. Turning on the cold water in the shower she turned to see Kris kneeling over with her head between her hands.

"Kris?"

"I'm just a bit dizzy still."

Kelly squatted down in front of Kris, "Take your time honey. Then when you're ready take a cold shower. You want me to wait here with you?"

Kris shock her head slightly, "I'll be ok. Thanks."

"No problem I'll wait for you in the room ok."

"Ok." Kris replied but didn't make a motion to move.

Kelly stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Kris; arm before leaving the young angel to take her shower, though leaving the bathroom door slightly open in case Kris needed a hand.

Hearing the shower water change and knowing Kris was in the shower gave Kelly a sense of relief knowing Kris was strong enough now to at least take a shower. She looked at her watch thankful for forgetting it. She quietly slipped from Kris's room and headed towards the kitchen quickly.

Seeing Sabrina working away she cast an eye towards her and quickly left the room again.

Sabrina saw Kelly and was instantly curious with the look her friend had given her.

Making an excuse she left the kitchen in search of her friend who she found just outside the dining room, "Kelly? What's going on?"

"Kris. When I went back for my watch I saw that Zora leaving the gym. I found Kris locked in the sauna with the temperature gage on the highest setting."

"What! Is she ok?"

"Yeah, I got her cooled down a little at the gym and then managed to get her to he own room. She's taking a cold shower right now."

Both Angels left the dining room area on the grounds and made their way back towards the staff quarters.

Stepping into Kris' room they were met with silence. Kelly first went to the bathroom to see if Kris was still in there but it was empty.

Sabrina had gone over and checked in Kris' room to find her lying on her bed in her robe. Her hair still wet. Turning to Kelly she motioned for her that she had found the missing angel.

Making their way to the bed Kelly gently sat on the edge and placed the back of her hand on Kris' check.

Kris felt the cool hand on her face and opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hey. Feeling any better?" Kelly asked concerned.

"Lots after that cool shower. Thanks again."

"Anytime. I was just glad I got there in time."

Sabrina looked down at Kris on the bed, "You sure you're ok Kris."

"Yeah just a little light headed but I'll be ok."

"Look, stay in the rest of the day turn on the AC, drink lots of water and you'll feel a lot better come dinner." Sabrina suggested

Kris pushed back the headache that was pounding in her head and closed her eyes, thankful she had a good team and friends that backed her up and were there whenever she needed them.


End file.
